The Life We Should Have Had
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: SPOILERS FOR BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY! When Oakheart volunteered to join Thunderclan, she refused, but what if she didn't stop him? What if she wanted him to join? Join Bluefur and Oakheart as they try to stop Thistleclaw from destroying Thunderclan. Just to clear confusion, this story isn't my top priority, so it's now a filter for writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!_  
_

* * *

_Bluefur stared. "You'd do that for_ me?"

"_For you and for our kits, in a heartbeat"_

"_But you want to become leader one day. You could never do that in Thunderclan. You'd always be an outsider."_

_Oakheart lowered his gaze. "There are plenty of cats in Riverclan who want to be leader."_

* * *

Bluefur felt torn. Should she worry about the prophecy that's heavy on her shoulders? If Oakheart joined me, we could be happy, and he could help me with Thistleclaw and the prophecy.

Oakheart mistook her thinking and sighed. "I guess I'll be going th-"

"Wait!" Bluefur yowled, bounding in front of him. "I want you to stay, please Oakheart, I want us to stay mates."

Oakheart looked up again, joy and surprise in his eyes. "Really?" He asked, voice barely more then a whisper.

"Yes." She purred, nuzzling his shoulder.

"We should visit my clan first then." Oakheart meowed.

"But what abo-"

"Swimming? Don't worry this part of the river is fairly shallow." He meowed.

She nodded, and put a paw into the river, it was cold, but she kept going. She heard Oakheart splash into the river behind her.

"Now imagine your walking underwater. Don't worry if your paws don't touch the ground. Just act like your walking." He instructed, his voice gentle.

Bluefur did as he instructed, and to her surprise, realized it wasn't as bad as she thought. Reaching the other side she padded out of the river, shaking her fur. She turned and saw that Oakheart didn't have to dry himself off as much, due to his sleek fur.

Letting him take the lead, she followed him until he stopped. Bluefur noticed that there were reeds underpaw.

"This is the entrance to the camp" He mewed, voice low. "Keep close to me, don't worry about anything, I won't let them hurt you."

Nodding she took a deep breath. Following Oakheart through the think tangle of weeds she was greeted by cold and confused stares, mostly cold stares though.

"What is she doing here?-That mangy-I smell Thunderclan-Why did Oakheart bring-" Bluefur heard dozens of whispers around her. She felt nervous and slightly scared, if not for her, for her kits. Oakheart slowed down and brushed his pelt against hers and she felt better, though it didn't completely help her.

"Crookedstar." Oakheart called out when he saw his brother coming from a den.

"Oakheart." Crookedstar nodded to his brother. "What is she doing here?"

"Crookedstar, this here is Bluefur, she's from Thunderclan and… she's my mate." Oakheart meowed.

Looks like he wanted to be straight-forward with it. Bluefur thought to herself.

Pelts bristled all around Bluefur and she felt even more uneasy. She heard things like, "Traitor-how could he-Why?-Oakheart?- Riverclan and Thunderclan?"

"Oakheart, you've broken the warrior code, and I'm glad you telling me now before-" Crookedstar started.

"She's expecting kits! My kits…, and I want to go join her in Thunderclan." Oakheart interrupted.

Even more startled gasps were heard. Even Crookedstar looked surprised this time. Bluefur felt Oakheart wrap his tail around hers, it calmed her down again.

"You do realize that if you leave, we will all treat you as the enemy." Crookedstar explained.

"I do realize this Crookedstar."

"Very well, since you are my brother I owe you at least this much. But when you leave the Riverclan territory, I will not treat you as my brother." He continued.

Oakheart nodded and turned to leave, stopping at the reed wall he called over his shoulder, "Thank you, Crookedstar"

Pushing through the reeds she quickly followed behind him, not wanting to be looked at by Oakheart's former clanmates. Before she knew it they were back by the river.

"Do you think you can cross again? Or do you need a break?" Oakheart asked, a little concerned.

'Uh oh, here comes over-protective father. She can already see it coming, not that she minded though.' Bluefur thought to herself.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, the faster we're off Riverclan territory the better." Bluefur replied.

Nodding, Oakheart jumped into the river. Bluefur slowly padded in behind him. Crossing the river for the second time that day, she shook off her pelt. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was almost dusk.

Taking the lead this time, she padded through the familiar forest. Putting her tail on Oakheart's shoulder to help him through the dense trees. Reaching the camp entrance she paused, checking behind her to see if Oakheart was with her. Seeing that he was, she padded into the camp.

Oakheart wasn't greeted the same way she was, There was a lot more hissing this time, along with the shock.

"Sunstar!" She yowled the golden tabby's name. Seeing him pad outside the leader's den to see what was going on.

"Bluefur… What's he doing here? He's from Riverclan."

"Exactly! _Riverclan_!" Thistleclaw spat.

Ignoring him Bluefur responded, "Sunstar, this is Oakheart. He's my mate, and he wants to join Thunderclan."

Sunstar was stunned to say the least, "So, he's the father I assume?" He murmured for them to hear only.

Bluefur nodded. Goosefeather had a look of horror on his face.

Bluefur had a sickening thought, 'What if Oakheart is the water that will destroy me? Surely not. No. 'She told herself, 'There is no way.'

"I assume that's fine, it's happened before." He threw a quick glance at Windflight.

Sunstar bounded to the top of the high-rock, the patrols were just coming back, and gathered to see what was happening. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting!"

What few cats weren't in the clearing gathered around the high-rock as he continued, "Most of you know that we have a Riverclan warrior in our camp."

Bluefur sensed pelts bristle all around her, and she leaned against Oakheart. She saw that Thrushpelt had come out from a hunting patrol, and had a heart-broken look on his face.

"His name is Oakheart, and he is Bluefur's mate. He will be joining Thunderclan as a warrior. I understand you will have doubts about his loyalty. So will I, but if Bluefur can trust him, I'll give him a chance." Her old mentor finished.

She turned and licked Oakheart's shoulder. "I'm glad you were able to join." She meowed. He agreed with her.

Finally the events of the day caught up to her and she felt extremely tired. She started to make her way over to the nursery, Oakheart by her side. She caught Thistleclaw's eyes as he glared at her, his eyes cold like chips of ice.

Stalking into the nursery she collapsed into her nest and curled up. White-eye looked up from washing herself noticing her mate, her kits staring wide-eyed at Oakheart.

"Who's this?" White-eye questioned.

"He's my… mate" She still wasn't committable with saying that yet, at least not around her clanmates.

"Mate?" She repeated. "So this is the father?

"Yes."

Oakheart was still standing there, looking as lost as mouse. She padded a spot next to her, and he walked over to her, laying down beside her. She licked his ear.

"Eww…" Runningkit and Mousekit mewed together. Bluefur purred and Oakheart chuckled. Bluefur felt herself getting tired. Yawning she fell into a peaceful sleep, the first she's had in about a moon.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

Waking up Bluefur yawned and stretched, feeling a cold breeze hit her side. Turning she saw that Oakheart was gone,

_Probably hunting, or patrolling_. She thought to herself.

Getting to her feet, she realized how big she was getting. She probably had another few moons to go.

Padding out of the nursery, she saw Adderfang organizing patrols, Oakheart one of the cats around him.

_So I guess he hasn't left yet._

Going over to the fresh kill pile, she picked up a vole. Padding back into the nursery she laid down in her nest. Taking a bite of the vole she watched White-eye's kits twitch in their sleep. Stifling a _mrrp_ of laughter, Bluefur finished her vole.

Around that time, Mousekit and Runningkit were waking up. Runningkit jumped out of his nest and over to Bluefur.

"Bluefur! Bluefur! Who was that last night?" Runningkit asked excited.

"Yeah, he smelled funny." Mousekit agreed with her brother.

"His name is Oakheart, and he _was _from Riverclan." Bluefur stressed the word _was_.

"Oh." Mousekit squeaked.

"Wait, _Riverclan_?" Runningkit mewed.

"Yes, Riverclan. But don't worry, he's Thunderclan now." Bluefur meowed gently to the young kits.

Around that time White-eye woke up, her kits jumped over to her and climbed on top of her.

Bluefur made a _mrrp_ of laughter at watching the scene unfold before her. Runningkit was jumping on White-eye's belly, while Mousekit was pawing at her tail.

Deciding to get some fresh air, she padded out from the nursery. She saw Goosefeather staring at her from the entrance to the medicine den.

Stalking over to him, she called out. "Why are you trying to burn holes in my pelt, Goosefeather?"

"This wasn't a part of the prophecy! You weren't supposed to have a mate and kits! You must lead at the top of the clan _alone_!" He spat when she got closer.

Bluefur reared back, "What's wrong with having a mate and kits? What if I don't want to be a part of this prophecy?"

"Keep your voice down, our clanmates are looking." Goosefeather murmured.

It was true, her clanmates were looking at them. She licked her chest fur, then continued.

"What if Oakheart can help us?" She asked, slightly more calm now then before.

"But what if he can't?" Goosefeather countered.

Before she could get even angrier at him, she stalked off towards the nursery. She noticed a hunting patrol with Oakheart had returned.

Changing her path over to him she meowed. "Oakheart, I'm glad your back, I need to talk to you."

He blinked at her, then nodded. Leading the way out of the fern tunnel she headed deep into the forest. Stopping she sat down to rest. Oakheart followed her example and sat down as well.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Oakheart meowed, slightly uncertain.

"Don't worry, this isn't anything about us." Bluefur meowed.

Oakheart looked relived, so she continued. "Goosefeather, our medicine cat, came to me with a prophecy many moons ago. He said that, like fire, I can blaze through the forest. He also said that if Thistleclaw becomes deputy, Thunderclan will be led into countless battles and pointless bloodshed."

Oakheart looked at her in surprise at this. "That's why you were worried?"

Bluefur nodded. Oakheart licked behind her ear and purred, "It'll be alright. I'll help keep an eye on Thistleclaw. Who knows, maybe he won't become deputy. I know it's a thin chance, but we'll cross this bridge again when he becomes deputy."

Bluefur felt relived, but there still was a small doubt in her. But Oakheart was right, she shouldn't be thinking about that all the time.

"Before we go back, would you like me to show you a hunter's crouch?" Bluefur asked.

Oakheart nodded. "Sure, it'll help me when I go out on hunting patrols."

Bluefur dropped into the best hunter's crouch she could manage right then.

"You want to keep your belly off the ground, and your tail low and off the ground, you don't want to move it either." She explained.

Oakheart copied her movements well, and started to padded forward, practicing it for awhile until it was turning dusk again.

"We should probably go, the whole camp is probably wondering where we are." Bluefur meowed.

Oakheart nodded and headed back to camp, sometimes having to use their old scent trails to find his way back.

Entering the camp, Bluefur went straight into the nursery and curled up, with her tail over her nose. She thought about the whole ordeal with Thistleclaw, what were they going to do if he became deputy? Bluefur was sure he was going to become the deputy, who else would be the better choice?

Drifting off to sleep, Bluefur's last thought was what her kits would look like.

* * *

Sorry again for the short chapter! I'm just not writing long chapter's today...

I hope you're liking this story so far. 'Cuz I'm sure I'm not the only one who had to put down the book and have a mini rage-quit when Bluefur said no to Oakheart's offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Important!** Would you rather me make longer chapters, but take longer to update. Or a chapter about everyday that's about this length?

* * *

Waking up the next morning to hear Sunstar calling for a clan meeting, Bluefur opened her eyes. Yawning she got to her feet, looking to her right she saw White-eye licking Runningkit and Mousekit.

It's been a couple of moons since Oakheart had joined the clan, and most of the clan was getting used to him, such as Lionheart, Whitestorm, White-eye and Rosetail.

Others like Adderfang, Stormtail, the rest of the senior warriors, and the elders were still uncomfortable around him.

_But at least they aren't hostile._ Bluefur thought to herself.

Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw however, hated him. They never offered for him to join their patrols unless Tawnyspots, who had recovered recently from his sickness, assigned them to that patrol.

Standing outside the nursery, Oakheart padded over and sat next to her, his pelt brushing against hers. It was almost a moon away from kitting for Bluefur, and she was as huge as a fox for Starclan's sake!

Sunstar interrupted her thoughts. "Today, we introduce two new apprentices to the clan." His meow was warm and gentle, a stark contrast from the strong Thunderclan leader the other clans saw.

"Runningkit, Mousekit, step forward." He continued.

Said kits bounded forward, excitement obvious on their faces.

"Runningkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Runningpaw. Whitestorm will be your mentor.

Runningpaw padded over to Whitestorm, and they touched noses, then stood in the crowd.

"Mousekit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Mousepaw. Thrushpelt will be your mentor."

Mousepaw padded over to Thrushpelt, slightly nervous. Thrushpelt gave her a warm look and she brightened up. Touching noses, they went back into the crowd.

"Runningpaw! Mousepaw! Runningpaw! Mousepaw!" The clan, including Bluefur and Oakheart, chanted.

-Oakheart's POV-

A moon after Runningpaw and Mousepaw were made apprentices, Oakheart was out hunting in the forest. The patrol was him, Rosetail, Whitestorm, and Runningpaw.

He was a lot better now at hunting, and a lot of his adopted clanmates were finally getting around to liking him. Even though Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw didn't like him.

The rest of the clan seemed to like him, the senior warriors still had their doubts, but he hoped that they would find him loyal soon.

After catching three mice, a sparrow and a vole, the patrol headed back to camp.

"Leaf-bare is drawing nearer." Whitestorm muttered, his mouth full with the prey he had caught.

"Yeah, maybe another moon or two of leaf-bare left." Oakheart agreed.

Entering the camp, Oakheart instantly knew something was going on. Cats were busy bustling around, and Featherwhisker was busy running from the medicine den to the nursery.

_Wait, the nursery!_

Dropping his sparrow on the fresh kill pile. He darted over to the nursery, only to be stopped by Featherwhisker.

"You should wait out here, you're not allowed to be in here." He meowed.

Oakheart nervously padded around the clearing for what seemed like moons. Finally Featherwhisker bounded over to him.

"You're ready to go in now, she wants to see you."

Nodding Oakheart, padded into the nursery. There he saw Bluefur curled around three kits. Bluefur looked up as he walked in.

"What are their names?" Oakheart breathed.

"I wanted something that relates to the river." Bluefur meowed.

"I was thinking about Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit." Bluefur said, pointing to each in turn with her tail.

"Those are great names." Oakheart purred, licking behind Bluefur's ear.

"I'm glad you think so." Bluefur purred.

"Are you thirsty? Or hungry?" Oakheart asked.

Featherwhisker padded in right then, hearing the question he meowed. "She can't eat anything right now, she needs rest. You can go get her some moss if you'd like." Dropping leaves near Bluefur's paws he continued. "Here eat these, it's borage. They'll help with the milk."

Nodding Bluefur chewed the leaves. Face screwing up, from the taste.

Before Oakheart could leave to get some water-soaked moss, Bluefur had fallen asleep. Purring at the sight, Oakheart went back into the warriors den, and flopped down in his nest. Soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hear that talking about yourself can help you as an author, so... I'll try it.

**Warning! Pointless stuff ahead.**

Err... I tripped and fell today. Yeah... I don't even remember what tripped me. I was trying to catch the bus. My writing hand burns, my knee feels like it's been smashed(Even though it hasn't), and my elbow... let's just say it still has part of the asphalt in it. I just got back up and kept running too XD. It's not like that matter though.


	4. Chapter 4

Important note at the bottom. Disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

Bluefur woke up to three excited kits bouncing on her belly. The leaf-bare chill was already creeping into the nursery, and all Bluefur wanted to do was curl back up and sleep it away.

"Momma! Wake up!" Mosskit mewed, bright blue eyes that reminded Bluefur so much of her own.

"Yeah! Wake up we wanna go out in the clearing!" Stonekit squeaked excitedly. He had a slightly darker shade of blue eyes then his sister Mosskit.

"Can we Bluefur? Please?" Mistykit asked. Unlike her siblings, Mistykit has stunning icy-blue eyes.

Her kits had opened their eyes some moons ago, and since then, they've been far to adventurous for Bluefur to keep up with.

Bluefur yawned. "Okay, maybe you can go see your father, if he hasn't left on patrol yet."

"Okay!" They chorused, and bounded outside.

Bluefur got up and stretched. Walking outside the nursery she saw Stonekit on top of Oakheart with Mistykit pawing at his feet. Mosskit was pouncing his tail.

Bluefur _mrrped_ with laughter as Oakheart fell over. "Having fun, Oakheart?"

"Of course I am!" Oakheart rolled over and got up. "How are you?"

"Good. Thanks for asking." Bluefur meowed.

Stonekit jumped on Oakheart's tail. "Looks like we've got a little warrior already." Bluefur purred.

"He'll make a fine warrior, they all will." Oakheart agreed.

The patrols all left and Bluefur was playing with her kits. Eventually the patrols came back, all reporting the all-clear.

Soon after, the hunting patrols, including Oakheart, came back. They all had at least one piece of prey.

_We should be fine until full leaf-bare. _Bluefur thought to herself.

Before the dusk patrol could leave however, Sunstar called a meeting.

"Let all cats young and old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Sunstar yowled.

All the cats gathered, Bluefur had to wrap her tail around her kits to kept them still.

"I'm sure your all wondering why I called you here. Today we welcome two new warriors to the clan!"

Bluefur noticed Whitestorm and Thrushpelt looked proud, and Runningpaw and Mousepaw had excitement in their eyes. They were also standing at the front of the crowd.

"Runningpaw, Mousepaw, step forward." Said cats stepped forward and he continued. "Your mentors worked hard and trained you well. And I look to Starclan and ask them to welcome you as a warrior in turn. Runningpaw, from this day on you will be known as Runningwind. Mousepaw, from this day on you will be known as Mousefur."

"Runningwind! Mousefur! Runningwind! Mousefur!" The clan chanted.

"Also," Sunstar's voice grew seldom. "As you all know, Tawnyspots is said not to last us leaf-bare. So I will choose the new deputy."

Bluefur's blood ran cold. Oakheart brushed his pelt against her, but it didn't help much. She looked over and saw Thistleclaw looking proud and smug.

_Mouse-brain! You don't even know if it's going to be you!_ Bluefur hissed in her head. _Even if the odds are in your favor._

"Starclan will lead him well into their ranks. I now say the new deputy before them, so they can hear my choice.

Bluefur could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

_This is it, the prophecy all revolves around this._

"The new deputy will be-"

(Wouldn't that be cruel to end it here? XD)

"The new deputy will be… Whitestorm."

_Oh no, I was right… Wait. Whitestorm?_ Bluefur was glad it was someone she knew she could trust.

Apparently she wasn't the only one surprised. Thistleclaw looked angry, and Bluefur was glad he was. _It never pays to be arrogant._ Bluefur thought to herself.

Realizing that everybody was still shocked, and nobody was saying anything, Bluefur decided to start.

"Whitestorm! Whitestorm!" She yowled, soon followed by Oakheart and the rest of the clan, except Thistleclaw. She was chanting the loudest, while Thistleclaw was barely chanting at all.

_I bet your proud Snowfur!_ Bluefur thought, she smelled her sister's scent as she whispered in her ear. _Yes, I am._

* * *

I'll probably end it here. I'm sorry! (Dodges torches and pitchforks)

I really am! I just don't have time to update everything with Jr High and all. I can only update a story with one chapter a day.

This story isn't discontinued, but it is on a hold, until I fell like writing a new chapter.

I just have too many new ideas in my head, and there alot more interesting for me to write then this.

Maka Muse: She really is sorry.

Me: Maka, How are you here?

Maka Muse: Dunno.

Me: Anyway, like I said about three times, this story will be discontinued. (Runs from angry reveiwers)


	5. Shortest Chapter EVER

Bluefur was standing outside the nursery, licking Stonekit's fur smooth on his head. He shrank away. "Mom! I'm fine!"

She purred. "I just wanted you to look good for your ceremony."

Today was the day her and Oakheart's kits became apprentices. She was happy, proud, and sad at the same time. She was sad because her kits were growing up and she wouldn't be able to anything about it. Whitestorm had become a good deputy and Bluefur felt pride swell within her, even though he wasn't her real kit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Sunstar yowled out. He stood above them, the great leader was starting to show signs of age.

The three kits bounded away in excitement while Bluefur followed more slowly. She sat in the front next to Oakheart and watched as Sunstar started the ceremony.

"Today is the day these three kits become apprentices. Step forward kits." The kits followed Sunstar's words and he continued. "Do you promise to train in the ways of the warrior?"

"I do." They chorused.

"Then from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, Stonekit, you will be known as Stonepaw. Adderfang, you have plenty of experience and are a great model for Stonepaw. You shall be his mentor."

The newly renamed Stonepaw touched noses with his new mentor, and moved to the front of the crowd.

"Mistykit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. Lionheart, you are a very loyal and strong Thunderclan warrior. I hope you pass on what you learned to Mistypaw as her mentor."

Mistypaw could barely contain her excitement as she touched noses with Lionheart. They followed what the previous two did before them and moved to the front of the crowd.

"Mosskit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mosspaw. Thrushpelt, you are an intelligent and wise warrior, I hope you pass on everything you know into Mosspaw her mentor."

Repeating what her littermates did, Mosspaw touched noses with Thrushpelt and went to where the rest of them had gathered.

"Stonepaw! Mistypaw! Mosspaw!" The clan cheered.

* * *

**I had more of this written, I just lost a large chunk of it. **

**ALSO AN IMPORTANT NOTE- I realized my mistake last chapter, but by then I didn't have the original file- so I couldn't replace it. _This story isn't discontinued, BUT it will not be updated often and will be used for when I need a break from other stories._**


End file.
